


An Addendum

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aiba met Sho, Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addendum

Sho spent approximately fifteen minutes alone in his office staring steadfastly at the ledger on his desk. To the untrained eye it might actually appear that he was _working_. In reality he was trying to do a quick calculation to crunch the numbers of his personal finances. In acting as a sponsor to help get Ohno off the street Sho had paid the deposit on Ohno's apartment in addition to providing the key money to the landlord. It had taken nearly all of the savings Sho had managed to secret away (admittedly for exactly the purpose it was used for) and there was no way he could do the same thing again any time soon.

Sitting forward Sho rubbed a hand over his face and rested his chin on his hand. All he could think about was the warm smile Ohno had after seeing his old friend again and the powerful brilliance that seemed to be the being called Aiba.

Leaning forward Sho pulled a calculator towards him and began going through the figures once gain. If he budgeted just right he could probably feed two people for a few months on his salary. And he did own a guest futon. It would be enough time to get Aiba a haircut and a few interviews.

It seemed a sound plan. Eyes fluttering over the list of calculations once more, just to make _absolutely_ sure it was doable, Sho stood up and headed out to the front.

Ohno looked over from where he had been building a structure out of ballpoint pens and an empty coffee cup. Sho pretended not to see, instead asking "Is your friend still here?"

Sleepy eyes drifted from Sho to the entrance to the showers. "Yep, pretty sure."

Sho nodded his thanks and went over to the door, stepping into the tiled room. Steam caused condensation on the mirrors above a pair of handsinks which Sho stood before so as not to encroach upon the area around the shower stalls.

"Aiba-san?"

"Aaaah??" Aiba's sopping wet head appeared around the corner of the nearest stall. "Ah! Sakurai-san!" Aiba crossed both arms over the ledge of the shower stall, letting the water splash down his back.

As water slid in rivulets from slick tendrils of Aiba's hair down his skin Sho found he quite forgot what he came in to say. As Aiba continued to stare patiently, his soft brown eyes intent on Sho and Sho alone, the accountant's memory was in no way jogged.

"Something wrong?"

Sho blinked and forced his eyes to the safe expanse of the wall over Aiba's shoulder. "Ah, no, not wrong. I came in here because I was wondering if you had a place to stay tonight." Well shit, that came out wrong.

Aiba grinned wide, and laughed low. "Mnn, not exactly. Well, I mean, I know of a few places I can go but it's always a toss up if they'll be open."

"Ah, yeah, I understand," Sho was becoming aware of how the steam from the shower was making his shirt stick to his chest and back uncomfortably and dampen his hair. "Well, if you're okay with it--You really don't have to if you don't want to--I was...I have a guest bed you could use for the night if you'd like."

Tilting his head to the side Aiba shook some water from his hair and regarded Sho, laughter in his eyes. "I'd love to spend the night at your home, Sho-chan."

"Oh," Sho swallowed hard. "Well, that's...uhm...Good. Excuse me," Sho then preceded to flee the shower room as discreetly as possible.

After his shower Aiba spent the remainder of the business day at the front counter with Ohno. After the second time Sho heard a crash of more-than-likely store property he joined the two of them behind the register to ensure their combine shenanigans did not get too far out of hand.

Finally Sho's shift ended and he and Aiba said their good evenings to Ohno.

The entire train ride home Sho was beginning to think that his bleeding heart had gotten the best of him. Inviting Aiba to stay with him had been a horrible, horrible mistake of epic proportions. He was especially convinced of this as Aiba seemed completely oblivious to the concept of 'personal space'.

By the time that they reached Sho's apartment Aiba was hovering just over Sho's shoulder, so close that Sho could feel the warmth of the taller man's breath at his shoulder. Kicking off his shoes Sho turned to gesture where Aiba could leave his belongings and found himself face-to-face with a rather dark-eyed, intent boy.

Aiba stepped forward carefully, giving Sho a great deal of time to pull away. Leaning in, Aiba brushed their lips together gently. With not reaction from Sho either way, Aiba slid a hand up to Sho's neck and tilted his head, working his mouth coaxingly.

Sho felt his heart stop before his pulse skyrocketed. As images of Aiba in the shower came back to him Sho could not manage to stop his eyes from fluttering slightly as he allowed himself to be kissed and even kissed back some. However, his rational mind stepped in, screaming _stopstopstopstopstop!!_

Reaching up a hand and gently pushing Aiba away Sho had to pant a little. "Aiba," he breathed quietly. "You don't have to sleep with me to stay here."

Then Aiba _giggled_. Sho's attention was brought to Aiba's face immediately where Aiba as grinning down at him. "That's so sweet, Sho-chan." He bent down and nuzzled at Sho's cheek before whispering softly, "But I wasn't actually planning on staying."


End file.
